12 days of Christmas
by Tigerfly86
Summary: Some one wants to show Kurt that they care for him, but who?
1. Chapter 1

Glee 12 days of Christmas

Chapter 1

It was a cold day in Lima Ohio as Kurt sipped his half fat mocha as he nervously waited for the arrival of Blaine; they had been dating for a while but since there first time things just seemed to be fading in to nothing. His first time was amazing it was all he had ever wanted romantic and it was with some one he loved or at least thought he loved. Snow had lightly dusted his car while he sat there and waited for Blaine to arrive the Christmas music filled the lima bean, Kurt hated him self so much he was braking up with blain 13 days before Christmas. Blaine walked in to the lima bean and ordered a hot chocolate and sat down, "gosh it s cold out there" Blaine said to Kurt flashing him a big smile, Kurt smiled back at him "what s wrong babe?" Blaine asked Kurt, who looked at his coffee and cleared his throat then looked up at Blaine "look I don't know how to tell this, but things have not been right between us for ages" Blaine reached out to touch Kurt s hand and Kurt pulled away. "Kurt I know things have not been right and I think I am to blame" Blaine said "Its know ones fault Blaine" Kurt said shaking his head "yes it is Kurt I have a confession, I have developed feelings for some one else and I may have inadvertently acted upon them" Blaine looked down at the floor, "what the hell, how can you have inherently act upon your feelings. Who was it?" Kurt snapped "Kurt I m so sorry I never meant for it to happen" Blaine began to say "who is it" Kurt yelled interrupting Blaine "Sebastian Smythe" Blaine mumbled "ok its is simple now Blaine, were over don't text me, call me or try to contact me in any way" Kurt snarled at Blaine as he got up Blaine grabbed kurt s arm and Kurt slapped him across the face "its over" he screeched and walked out got in his car and went home. He spent the rest of his day eating ice cream and watching rubbish on TV.

Kurt sat at the table with his family and picked at his food "Kurt what is the matter" Carol asked him "nothing" Kurt grunted poking at a piece of chicken. "Kurt it obvious something is wrong with you, were worried so please tell us" Burt said in a stern manner "Blaine and I broke up to day" he said stabbing the chicken with his fork every one glared at him for a moment "do I need to go get my shot gun?" Burt asked Kurt shook his head "No and I don t want to talk about it dad" Kurt said "ok son, but the offers there" Burt said. After clearing the dishes Kurt showered and got ready for school the next day.

Kurt woke the next day after a very good nights sleep he dressed and went down stairs " Kurt there is a parcel on the counter in the kitchen for you" Carol yelled from the den Kurt walked in to the kitchen and looked at the parcel and curiously began to open it inside he found a beautifully wrapped box with a letter attached to it he took the letter off and read it.

Dear Kurt,  
>You are a wonderful person and you deserve the world I only wish I could give it to you. For the next 12 days you will receive gifts. On the 12th day I will revel my true self to you. Your admirer x<p>

Kurt opened the present to find his favourite chocolates in a box he smiled and pulled out his phone. Hi b thanks for chocolates but plz don't send me any more stuff. K

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human (and really bad at spelling and grammar).


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Before lunch Kurt checked his phone and he had a message from Blaine.  
>Hay what chocolates K I have not sent you any thing. B<p>

Kurt looked at his phone and decides to ring Blaine he could not put up with Blaine and his games. the phone rang a few times and then Blaine answered "hay thought you did not want to talk to me" Blaine said "I don't nor am I willing to tolerate your games" Kurt snapped down the phone at him "I am not playing games Kurt, I have not sent you any thing a swear" Blaine said "truthfully I have not" he repeated "well if you did not who did" Kurt said "look sorry I snapped at you, I just assumed you were playing games, I am sorry Blaine good bye" and Kurt hung up the phone Kurt got home and went up to his room he lay on his bed savouring each chocolate as he ate them thinking about who cold of sent the. All of a sudden some one Knocked on his door "come in" he murmured through a moth full of strawberry flavoured chocolate. "Mom's gonna kill you if she sees you eating them before dinner" Finn said playfully "they arrived this morning didn t they" he pointed to the box "yes Finn and before you drown in your drool would you like one" he offered Finn the box "thanks bro, who sent them?" he asked before shoving a chocolate in hiss mouth "I don't know, thought it was Blaine but he swears its not him" Kurt said taking the box off Finn "boy s dinner" carol called from down stairs.

Later that night Kurt lay in his bed surrounded by darkness thinking to him self there was only one other person who knew he liked those chocolates and it was his best friend Mercedes, he giggled to him self I will have to talk to her tomorrow.

Kurt woke startled by his alarm he got ready for school and went down stairs to get some breakfast. There on the counter just like the previous day was a parcel he opened it to find a note and a smaller box, he read the note.  
>Dear Kurt You look good in bow ties I saw this one and thought it was made for you. X<p>

He opened the box and saw a magnificent blue bow tie and when Kurt held it up it shimmered. He left his bags and dashed up to his room changing his outfit to match his new bow tie. God he love his best friend and how much she knew him.

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human (and really bad at spelling and grammar). 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kurt arrived at school and went straight to Mercedes locker she was not there he wondered where she could be so he went in search of her he tried the auditorium and the lunch room and Mr. shue's room there was no sine of her so Kurt went to his classes he would have to wait till lunch before he could see her. His classes flew by well history and French normally did.  
>Kurt walked in to the lunch room and grabbed him self a chicken salad he saw Rachel and went over to sit by her "hay Rachel have you seen cedes?" Kurt asked "no I have not seen her all day" Kurt looked at his salad and stabbed at a piece of chicken "Hi you two, ooo Kurt what a shiny bow tie you have" said Britney as she let go of Santana s hand and sat by Rachel and Kurt.<br>Kurt sat there and listed as the three girls chatted away Kurt looked up when he noticed they has stopped talking and were looking at him "brit asked you a question Kurt" Santana snarled "o sorry brit, what did you say?" he said smiling at the blond cheerleader "where did you get your bow tie from?" she asked twirling her hair "it was a gift" Kurt said returning his attention to his food "from who?" Rachel asked "I don't really know but I think it was cades" Kurt s said absent-mindedly "how could you not know snowflake " Santana said "I have been receiving gifts for two days I got chocolates yesterday and this today both singed anonymously. At first I thought it was Blaine but he swears blind its not him, and the only other person who knows what chocolates I like is cades that s why I wanted to find her" all three girls sat there opened mouthed Santana was the first to speak we will have to wait till rehearsal to find out wont we" she said lacing her fingers with Britney. I think its sweet and the bow tie goes with your eyes" brit said touching Kurt s arm as the all got out of there seats and made there way to there classes. The rest of Kurt s classes went by so slowly but soon enough it was time for glee rehearsal and Kurt walked in and saw his best friend he went up to her and engulfed her in a big hug "thank you cades" he said kissing her on the cheek. "Well it s nice to see you Kurt but why are you thanking me?" Mercedes asked "the gifts, you have sent hun, they made me feel so good" Kurt gave Mercedes another hug but when he looked at her again she looked confused "Kurt I have no idea what you are on about but I like me some hugs from you" Mercedes said smiling "the gifts weren t from you so who sent them?" Mercedes shrugged "maybe you should tell her the whole story snowflake" Santana said from behind him "oh yeah that might help. I got a gift yesterday with a note saying I am a wonderful person I deserve the world that the person only wished they could give it to me and that for the next 12 days you will receive gifts, The first gift was my favourite chocolate and the second was this bow tie" Kurt said "why did we get the short version" Rachel said "boo I think I know who it was" Mercedes said "Blaine!" Kurt shook his head "he asked him" brit said whilst playing with Santana s hair. All five of the stood there in silence for a while "well we have 10 more gifts let to figger it out" Rachel said as more glee clubbers started flooding in. Mr. shue walked in wearing a ridiculous flashing Santa hat "right every one we have to get ready for our Christmas carolling concert in 10 days so I need you all to think of songs you want to sing and come to me and we can get ready for it ok" Mr. shue said "I got one Mr. Shue and I think Kurt will like this one to" Santana said getting up she stood in the middle of the choir room and began to sing.

Santa baby, slip a sable under the tree, for me I've been an awful good girl Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight

Santa baby, an out-of-space convertible too, light blue I'll wait up for you dear Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight

Think of all the fun I've missed Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed Next year I could be oh so good If you'd check off my Christmas list Boo doo bee doo

Santa honey, I wanna yacht and really that's Not a lot I've been an angel all year Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight

Santa cutie, there's one thing I really do need, the deed To a platinum mine Santa cutie, and hurry down the chimney tonight

Santa baby, I'm filling my stocking with a duplex, and checks Sign your 'X' on the line Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight

Come and trim my Christmas tree With some decorations bought at Tiffany's I really do believe in you Let's see if you believe in me Boo doo bee doo

Santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing, a ring I don't mean a phone Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight

Hurry down the chimney tonight Hurry down the chimney tonight

She smiled and evil smile and sat back down.

Later that night Kurt sat at his desk trying to complete his maths homework he decide he was to tired and went to lay out on his bed he put on some music and lay out relaxing a little but his mind still on who could be sending the gifts.

"Kurt, Kurt" Finn was banging on his bed room door "what" Kurt yelled back "get up your going to be late for school" Finn said Kurt jumped up and looked at his clock it was 7.40 am. He dressed grabbed his bag and ran down stairs and there on the counter was another gift he grabbed it and some toast and left to go to school. He pulled up in the schools car park and opened the package a beautiful grey Mark Jacobs scarf was in side with a note.

Dearest Kurt its cold out so ware this to keep warm. X

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human (and really bad at spelling and grammar).  
>I need help picking Christmas songs so can you guys suggest some? <p>


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kurt sat in his car astonished at the gift he held in his hands it was soft and nice who ever was sending him these gifts knew what Kurt liked it was as if they knew him well. He wrapped the scarf around his neck and smiled getting out of his car he walked to his locker "hay boo, nice scarf one of your gifts? Mercedes asked, Kurt nodded and showed Mercedes the note she laughed "well some one know your taste boo" Mercedes said and the two of them walked to class. Kurt floated through classes like he was on could 9 till it came to lunch he sat with Mercedes who we bitching with Rachel about something or at least it sounded like bitching to Kurt. "Krut are you there?" Rachel asked him shaking his shoulder slightly "what yes sorry Rachel, what was it you wanted?" he asked "boo do you want to go shopping on the weekend?" Mercedes asked Kurt nodded "ok meet at yours 10 ish" Mercedes and Kurt nodded but he had slipped back in to his own little world again. Kurt continued his day on his own little world classes and glee rehearsal flew by and he was home before he knew it he was walking to his room when he realised it was his turn to cook dinner tonight so he made his way to the kitchen and took his lovely scarf off because he did not want to destroy it, he made Lasagna and some garlic bread for every one. Once dinner had been eaten and he and Finn had been quizzed about school he went up stairs to have a shower and get some sleep.

He woke the next morning and went down stairs in his pyjamas walked in tho the kitchen and there was his gift. He opened the box and in side was a beautiful silver brooch in the shape of a musical note. The message with it read.

Dearest Kurt, you have so much talent and a voice like an angel, never forget that. X

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human (and really bad at spelling and grammar).


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Kurt, Mercedes and Rachel are pulling up" Finn yelled from some where in the house. shit Kurt thought as he took the brooch and note and dashed up stairs to get dressed, when he came down he found Mercedes and Rachel in the kitchen drinking hot chocolate, "carol makes fantastic hot chocolate with little marshmallows in it and all" Mercedes said smiling at her best friend.  
>"Sorry girls a over sleep I was so excited to see what arrived to day I guess I just forgot" he said grabbing some toast "its ok is that the gift you got?" Rachel said pointing at the brooch Kurt nodded "you guys stay tonight?" Kurt asked the girls nodded and pointed at the sleep over bags. After the bags had been taken to Kurt s room the all jumped in to Mercedes car and went to the mall. They were wandering around the mall so far Rachel had managed to get Finn a hoodie he had wanted, and Kurt had got carol a bag she liked and her favourite perfume, they were heading toward the food court "Kurt don t panic but Karofsky is over there with his new jock friends" Rachel said he looked over and flashed Karofsky a smile and he smiled back at Kurt. "wow that was creepy, but in a good way" Mercedes said "yer we came to an agreement a few months back when we met in a bar" Kurt said finding a table to sit at, Rachel and Mercedes looked at him confused, "a few months ago me and Blaine got some fake id's and we went to a bar with that friend of his Sebastian Smythe" Kurt said "ill guard the table will one of you grab me a salad please" Kurt asked the girls the nodded and slightly confused they walked off "hi Kurt" a soft voice said Kurt turned around and saw Karofsky "hello David" he said smiling at the man standing in front of him "I saw you earlier and wanted to come over and wish you a merry Christmas and to tell you my good news, I told my parents I was gay they weren t over the moon but they respect my choices and the don't love me any less. Which is all good I think Kurt sat there mouth open staring at Karofsky "wow David that s fantastic news. Wow. Merry Christmas to you to" Kurt said slightly startled "well I better go you look well. Have fun this Christmas bye" Karofsky said before walking off Kurt sat there stunned the guy he thought most likely to stay in the closet had come out and he looked and sounded good. The girls arrived back at the table with there food after they had eaten they went around the shops until they all got the gifts they needed to get and they headed home. They spent the rest of the day watching and singing along to musicals and eating pizza. All three of them were curled up on Kurt s bed fast asleep.<p>

The next morning Finn was banging on Kurt s door "Kurt there was a parcel left on the door for you, I ll leave it out side your door" Finn yelled wakening all three up, then he headed down stairs. Kurt dived out of bed and pulled his door open and grabbed the parcel he ripped it open and in side was a beautiful ornate snow globe, but it was no ordinary snow globe it was one from the musical Wicked inside it were Glinda and Elphaba on the bottom was a key and Kurt turned it and For Good began to play. A note fell to the floor and Rachel picked it up and read it out.  
>"Dearest Kurt,<br>I know how much you love Wicked I saw this and had to get it for you hope you like it. X

All three stood there and stared at the snow globe "its Finn, who else could it be?" Rachel said Mercedes and Kurt looked at her lost "its a Sunday there is no post and Finn 'found' the present, he knows Kurt s styling, and he must know what his favourite chocolates are think about it guys" she said with a crazy look in her eyes "she's got a point" Mercedes agreed kurt nodded, he thought to him self who else could it have been. "Sweet, sweet Finn, looking after me" Kurt said.  
>The rest of the day the three of the spent eating pizza and giving each other facial. The girls left the Hummel Hudson house hold late afternoon, and Finn had not turned up.<p>

"Carol when is Finn coming home?" Kurt asked while he helped here clean up after dinner "he's staying at pucks tonight why sweetie" carol said while washing wine glasses "oh no reason why" Kurt went up the stars to clean his room up and get ready for school he text Rachel and Mercedes Finn at pucks tonight will have to ask him tomorrow. K x then he went to bed.

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human (and really bad at spelling and grammar). 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Note Screen names are: Little star- Rachel, Queen Diva Mercedes, -Finn, I am unicorn - Brit ,devil in red - santan, danceshot - Mike, vampiresrock - Tina, gleek101 - Artie, qball - Quinn, Puckasaurus - Puck, Elizabeth Kurt. Song Finn, Mike and Santana bold. Rachel, Tina and Britney Italics.

Kurt woke early the next day he got ready for school and went down to make some breakfast and he waited nervously for the arrival of the mail man, but it was getting later and later and there was no sine Kurt knew he had to leave soon for school and there was still no sine of the mail man. Which to him was a massive indicator that it was Finn, no Finn equalled no gift. His drive to school was filled with a cold silence that Kurt could not fill with music because his radio was not working, he made a mental note to him self to get his dad to look at it.

Kurt got in to school and he meat Mercedes by the entrance "what gift you get today boo?" she asked him "nothing, Finn did not come home so I assume no Finn equals no gifts" Kurt explained as the got to there lookers "do you want to go find him" she asked Kurt shook his head "I ll see him in glee rehearsal" Kurt hugged his best friend and headed off to Spanish. He sat there in his class not paying any attention to Mr. shue he tried really hard all weekend to keep these thoughts out of his head but he had nothing much to distract him so his mind ticked over and he thought of Karofsky. He thought about how good he sounded and how nice it was to know he had faced his daemons, Kurt hoped David was happy and that one day maybe David would find some one to love and care for. He thought more about how good David looked he looked less chubby and more toned he looked good. Holy crap Kurt thought to himself he had just wasted a whole lesson thinking about David Karofsky, thank god or who ever that he had French next he found that far more distracting than Spanish.

As he expected French flew by so did maths, Kurt was sitting in the lunch room eating some pasta when he was joined by Mercedes and Rachel "have you seen Finn to day?" Rachel asked him he shook his head "me either I hope he is in to day I want to show him how wonderful I think he is" she swooned Mercedes and Kurt rolled there eyes. Kurt knew what his brother was doing was wonderful but he also knew Rachel and there were to problems 1)she had a tendency to over react with certain things. 2) If it was Finn she would expect grate things off him for her present.

All three of them finished up lunch and made there way to glee rehearsal. They got there and the choir room was empty but slowly it began to fill up Tina and Mike arrived flowed by Artie and Quinn and then Finn turned up looking as dopy as ever. Rachel rushed to him "Finn your wonderful, I mean really wonderful" she said burying her face into his chest Mercedes and Kurt got up and headed toward them "wonderful every thing you have done, oh so wonderful" she continued Finn looked beyond baffled. "you know last week when we were alone and you wanted to try that thing, well next time were alone we are so doing that thing, because your wonderful" Finn lit up like a Christmas tree and most of the glee club was laughing at what was unravelling in front of them. "Finn do you have any idea what she is on about?" Kurt asked him "nope but I m not complaining" he said with a manic grin on his face "we know it was you who's been sending the gifts to me" Kurt said "so its Finn, Aww Finn that s so sweet of you" Britney said from her seat Finn looked lost.  
>"What gifts?" he asked his brother "the ones I have been getting, you have been sending them right?" Kurt asked nervously "I gave you one I found on the door step the other day but I did not get it for you. I got you a nice gift for Christmas tho" he said looking as dopy and confused as every one else "Finn did you send Kurt those gifts?" Rachel asked Finn shook his head "Finn Hudson! You mad me look like a fool, I thought it was you why did you not stop me" Rachel went off at him like a rocket and then she went bright red "umm guys can some one fill us in please?" Tina asked " a few days ago Kurt got a gift with a note he thought it was off Blaine but it turns out it was not him then Kurt thought it might of been me but it was not he s had five lovely gifts and yesterday we came to the conclusion it was Finn because one arrived yesterday, but I guess we were wrong" Mercedes briefly explained "look if any of you are sending them or knows who is please tell me" Kurt pleaded. "Right every one sorry I m late is every thing ok?" Mr. Shue said as he walked in and looked at Finn, Rachel, Kurt and Mercedes who were all standing up grouped together "just a little diva moment Mr. Shue" Santana said "right I have a perfect song I would like our couples to sing, so Finn and Rachel, Mike and Tina, and Santana and Britney could you come up here and do us the honners" he said<p>

Rachel and Finn

_I really can't stay _

**But baby, it's cold outside **

_I've got to go away _

**Ah, baby, it's cold outside **

_This evening has been _

**Been hoping that you'd drop in **

_So very nice_

**I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice **

Tina and Mike

_My mother will start to worry _

**Beautiful, what's your hurry **

_My father will be pacing the floor _

**Listen to that fireplace roar **

_So really I'd better scurry _

**Oh beautiful, please don't hurry **

_Maybe just a half a drink more _

**Why don't you put some records on while I pour **

Santana and Britney

_The neighbours might think _

**Oh baby, it's bad out there **

_Say, what's in this drink _

**There's no cabs to be had out there **

_I wish I knew how _

**Your eyes are like starlight now **

_To break this spell _

**I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell **

Rachel and Finn

_I ought to say no, no, no, sir _

**Mind if I move a little closer **

_At least I'm gonna say that I tried _

**What's the sense of hurting my pride **

_I really can't stay _

**Baby don't hold out **

Tina and Mike

**Ahh, but it's cold outside **

_I simply must go _

**Oh, baby, it's cold outside**

_The answer is no _

**You know it's cold outside **

_This welcome has been _

**I'm lucky that you dropped in **

_So nice and warm _

**Look out the window at that storm **

Santana and Britney

_My sister will be suspicious _

**Oh, your lips look delicious **

_My brother will be there at the door _

**Like waves upon a tropical shore **

_My maiden aunt's mind is vicious _

**Gosh, your lips are delicious **

_Well maybe just a cigarette more _

**Never such a blizzard before **

Rachel and Finn

_I've got to go home _

**Ah, baby, you would freeze out there **

_Say, lend me a coat _

**You know it's up to your knees out there **

_You've really been grand _

**I thrill when you touch my hand **

Tina and Mike

_But don't you see _

**How can you do this thing to me **

_There's bound to be talk tomorrow _

**Making my life long sorrow **

_At least there will plenty implied _

**If you caught pneumonia and died**

_I really can't stay _

**Get over that old out **

All

**_Ah but it's cold outside _**

Kurt felt down after hearing that song he and Blaine sang it and it reminded him that he was single at Christmas. He spent the remainder of the day mopeing around school feeling like he had little to be merry about. when him and Finn arrived home the house was empty he wondered into the kitchen and on the counter was a large parcel with his name on it he wasted no time in tarring it open and in side was a large stuffed brown teddy bear with a note tied around the neck which read.  
>Dearest Kurt, I hope you like the gift, I only hope that one day you will cuddle in to me like you would this bear. Your mystery man. X<p>

Kurt stood there for a moment taking it all in he grabbed the bare thinking to himself god this is so soft and darted up stairs he set up his laptop and went on to the new directions chatroom.

Elizabeth has signed in Queen Diva: Hi boo Little star: Hi k Elizabeth: Hi all got another gift.  
>I am unicorn: what you get? Elizabeth: a giant teddy bare with a note.<br>I am unicorn: cool what it say?  
>Devil in red: yer snowflake what it say?<br>Vampiresrock: you two shh and let him tell us!  
>Elizabeth: Dearest Kurt, I hope you like the gift, I only hope that one day you will cuddle in to me like you would this bear. Your mystery man.<br>Danceshot: so we know it s a dude has signed in Puckasaurus: and that they like Kurt : who likes Kurt?  
>I am unicorn: every one!<br>Elizabeth: thank you brit Qball: the person sending him the gifts likes him.  
>Gleek101: we have to figer out who is sending these gifts to Kurt and we have 6 more gifts to do so.<br>Queen Diva: I m up for a little detective work Little star: me to I am unicorn: me three Devil in red: lol brit I suppose ill help Danceshot: I ll help Puckasaurus: and me : and me gleek101: so it s agreed we will all help Kurt find out who is behind the gifts Elizabeth: Thank you guys so much, I could not wish for better friends. Me and Finn have to go now our dinner is done bye x Elizabeth and have signed out.

After Kurt had eaten his dinner and helped Finn do the dishes, he went up to his room and finished up some home work before he went to sleep thinking about who it could be sending the gifts.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kurt could not open his eyes to see his alarm but he felt better when he hered it crash to the floor and then no more buzzing. bliss he thought to him self slowly waking up the like an electric shock pulsing through his veins he dashed out of bed because he realised that there would be another gift today.  
>he pulled on his cloths and rushed in to the bath room and washed did the short version of his skin routine then rushed down stairs "Kurt, before you open any thing you have to eat some breakfast." his dad yelled "you been skipping it the last few days and carol has done waffles, and there is loads of fresh fruit" Kurt grumbled while putting two waffles and some fruit on his plate and then doing his best impression of Finn and eating his breakfast as fast as possible the he turned his attention to the long rectangle box on the kitchen counter. He tore it open and revealed a beautiful ornate crystal vase with pink tulips at the top.<br>In side the vase was a note.  
>Dearest Kurt, this is the second most beautiful thing I have ever seen, the first being you. X<p>

Kurt wiping a tear from his eye he went up to his room and placed the vase on his desk before he went to school. He arrived at school and made his way to his locker then bang he was hit by a blanket of red cold ice as a group of the football boys sloshed him with 5 slushy s. Kurt stood there in the corridor of school cover in red slushy Rory one of the new additions to new directions saw what happened and went over to Kurt and lead him to the bath room on the way the bumped in to Mercedes and Rachel who also went to help so all three went to the girls bathroom to help Kurt clean up Rachel went in first to check it was empty she came back seconds later "its clear come on" she lead the rest in. "I ve never been in the girls bath room before" Rory said grinning "its nothing special" Mercedes said patting him on the shoulder "so boo what happened?" Mercedes said "well I had a fabulous gift, then I got to school and was slushied by about 5 football boys" Kurt said "what gift did you get?" Rory asked "A beautiful crystal vase, how did you know?" Kurt asked "I noticed the thing with Finn the other day, and I asked brit she filled me in. I'll help you figger out how is sending stuff. Brit has been working on it all night" Rory explained. When they had all helped Kurt clean up they went to explain to principle Figgins why the missed two classes who did nothing as per usual. So all of the went to the lunch room to grab food and talk "we need to do some about what happened to day" Rory said "wants the point" Kurt said "maybe if we fight back it will stop Rory said " doubt it" Rachel pitched in Rory made his excuse and left Rachel, Kurt and Mercedes sat in the loch room. after lunch they all went of to there classes which from karts point of view flew by and then before he knew it he was on his way to rehearsal when he arrived every one was cheering and slapping Rory on the back Quinn stood there underused "What did I miss?" Kurt asked Puck "Rory is a legend, he filled the non glee football boys lockers with snow" Kurt frowned and glared at Rory at that point Mr. shue walked in "well its so nice to see every one so happy to day we are going to work on a group song so here it is" he said handing out sheets "oh my good gaga" Tina said they all grouped around the piano

Ra pa pam pam, ra pa pam pam Ra pa pam pam, ra pa pam pam

Light me up put me on top, let's falalalalalalala Light me up put me on top, let's falalalalalalala

The only place you wanna be is Underneath my Christmas tree The only place you wanna be is Underneath my Christmas tree

Light me up put me on top, let's falalalalalalala Light me up put me on top, let's falalalalalalala

Ho ho ho, under the mistletoe Yes, everybody knows We will take off our clothes Yes, if you want us to we will

You, oh ,oh, a Christmas My Christmas tree is delicious Oh ,oh, a Christmas My Christmas tree is delicious

Light you up, put you on top, let's falalalala Light you up, put you on top, let's falalalala Let's go

Ho ho ho, under the mistletoe Yes everybody knows We will take off our clothes Yes, if you want us to we will

You, oh ,oh, a Christmas My Christmas tree is delicious Oh ,oh, a Christmas My Christmas tree is delicious

Here, here, here The best time of the year Take off my stocking's we're I'm spreading Christmas cheer Yes, if you want us to we will

You, oh ,oh, a Christmas My Christmas tree is delicious Oh, oh, a Christmas My Christmas tree is delicious

Space cowboy, Lady Gaga, Lady Gaga And she goes Space cowboy, Lady Gaga, Lady Gaga Here we go

Cherry, cherry, boom, boom

Every one was happy and laughing there was only one day left of school christmas was only a few days away so was the carol service. Every one left rehearsal in good spirits Brit ran up to Kurt just as he was getting in his car "I wrote this list last night its all the people in the school who could send the gifts" She handed him some sheets of paper he passed them to Finn "I ll take a look at them later brit" he said before pulling off When Kurt got home he did as he promised and looked at Brit's list he laughed "sweet, sweet brit" he said to him self the he went down stairs for dinner where he endured his dad 20 questions and after he washed up the dishes he went up stairs and decide to call Mercedes "hi cades, you should see this list Brit's done" he said when she answered "Kurt Rory got beat up after school" Mercedes "what the hell, this is because he retaliated to what they did isn t it" he asked her

"I think so he s ok nothing broken just burses and cuts" she informed him "I had better tell Finn I ll see you in school cades bye" he said before hanging up he lay on his bead thinking about what had happened and before he knew it he fell asleep.

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human (and really bad at spelling and grammar). 


	8. Chapter 8

Note

Sorry its a little late been very busy today.

Kurt sing's in italics and Finn in bold

Chapter 8

Kurt woke early and was feeling guilty about Rory getting beaten up, he could not help but feel slightly guilty because Rory retaliated to what had happen to Kurt. God dam stupid thoughts he said to him self as he dragged himself out of bed and went into the shower he stood under the water and thought bout how much he missed the connection he had once had with some one. He felt alone and sad, he so badly wanted some one just to hold him tight and to kiss away the bad thoughts inside his head. He finished up and got dressed and went down stairs there was an envelope with his name on it, it read.  
>Dearest Kurt,<p>

We sometimes get so busy

That we may not make a fuss

About the ones we care for

And who mean so much to us...

But,  
>You can be sure you're thought about<p>

And loved a whole lot too.

Because there could never be

Anyone more dear than you.

Your gift will arrive later on today. X

Kurt felt a little better after reading the poem he so badly wanted to know who was sending the gifts because he wanted to know if there was a chance of them becoming more than what ever they were. He left for school the drive was typical of most days, Finn was going on about some sports or something like that when they arrived at school Kurt grabbed Mercedes "I need to find out who is sending the gifts" Kurt said "Ok boo, did Brits list help?" she asked Kurt "no she listed every single man in the school" she said pulling the paper out of his pocket and handing it Mercedes who took one look at it and laughed "let me think about it boo" she said patting his shoulder.

Kurt s classes dragged by and so did lunch as he did not see Mercedes at all but they had rehearsal next and sure enough when he arrived in the choir room Mercedes, Tina and Mike were huddled together talking about something. "I was looking for you at lunch" Kurt said to Mercedes "we have been here trying to solve this puzzle for you" Mercedes said lifting her head up and smiling at Kurt "we are still no closer to figuring it out Kurt" Tina said focusing her attention on some paper. The room began to fill and when Brittney arrived people were asking her about Rory "brit where is Rory?" Kurt asked "he's staying home today, my mom said he needed rest" she said finding a seat and sitting down. Mr shue came in and announced that he wanted tow people to sing a duet and he pulled out two names in a hat Finn and Kurt were picked to sing.

**Have yourself a merry little Christmas,**  
><strong>Let your heart be light From now on,<strong>  
><strong>our troubles will be out of sight<strong>

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas,_  
><em>Make the Yule-tide gay,<em>  
><em>From now on, our troubles will be miles away.<em>

**Here we are as in olden days,**  
><strong>Happy golden days of yore.<strong>  
><strong>Faithful friends who are dear to us Gather near to us once more.<strong>

_Through the years We all will be together,_  
><em>If the Fates allow Hang a shining star upon the highest bough.<em>

**_ And have yourself A merry little Christmas now._**

"Wow that was great guys" Mr Shue said to the two of them "we are nearly ready, for the concert on Christmas day. Finn is sinning the opening song, then we will have Santa baby, and the duet of have yourself a merry little Christmas, then the Lady gaga song, then it's cold outside and I don't know what to finish off with so any ideas please let me know" Mr. Shue said dismissing every one.  
>It was the last day of school before Christmas and the glee club were exiting the choir room but there was a sudden stop to the exiting glee clubbers as the football boys were blocking the door way "back off jocks" Santana said "look we have come here to draw a line in the sand and say we will no longer do any thing to you guys ok" one for the football boys said to the glee club members. "Why the sudden change in heart?" Tina asked "we had a change of heart ok. We wont bother you any more" another one said to the glee club and they walked off the glee club then left the choir room Kurt headed toward his locker. Tina, Mike and Mercedes stayed behind "ok it has to be them guys" Mike said "but why would they do that to Kurt" Tina said "beats me" Mercedes said "some one has to tell Kurt what we think" mike said looking at Mercedes "I take it you mean me don t you boy" Mercedes said and Mike nodded "ok ill talk to him tomorrow, I m going to his house before rehearsal" she said grabbing her bag and leaving the choir room.<p>

Kurt got to his locker and opened it to get his books inside he found a dozen red roses with a little note.  
>Dearest Kurt these are to go in the vase you got yesterday. X.<p>

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human (and really bad at spelling and grammar).

Only 4 more to go !


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

He got home and went up to his room he placed the roses in the vase, then he went back down to help Carol prepare food they sat down to eat and Finn was telling Burt about how the day had gone Burt showed grate interest when a duet with Finn and Kurt was mentioned "it will be grate to see you two singing" Carol said offering the boys second helpings which Finn happily took "so buddy, I have noticed you have been getting allot of gifts the last few day, who are the off?" Burt asked Kurt. Kurt took a sip of "it s hard to explain dad" Kurt said smiling at his dad hoping he would drop it "well try your best to explain it buddy" Burt said giving Kurt the look. "I don't really know who is sending them dad its a secret admirer" Kurt said before eating a piece of bread Burt did not look happy "I think its one of the glee club trying to make me feel better about Blaine and I splitting up" he said smiling at his father "ok son, well that s nice of who ever it is sending them" he said finishing up his food.

After every one had eaten there fill and the plates had been cleared and washed Kurt went up to his room and began to read a book for English but he could feel his eyes getting heavy and before he knew it he was fast asleep. Kurt was woken up by the rubbish being collected he looked at the alarm clock it was 10am he did not mean to sleep this late he got up and went down stairs and headed toward the kitchen first and there was a gift on the counter on tope was a note Breakfast first Kurt. Dad x. Kurt rolled his eyes and grabbed a bowl of muesli. After eating it he opened the gift it was a basket of bath stuff there was bubble bath, bath salts, bath bombs, soaps, body washes, oils flannels, Loofah and a note.

Dearest Kurt, You need a good long relaxing soak in the bath, after break up with Blaine, rehearsing 24 7 for the concert on Christmas day and the jocks causing you and your friends trouble. I will try to fix it so they no longer bother you. Relax and enjoy your self. Maybe one day I rid you of some of your tension with a massage. Your admire. X

Kurt was shocked at how much this person knew about his life he thought to himself it must be one of his friends from the glee club. Kurt knew one thing and that was later this evening he was having a bath. The person sending the notes was right he was stressed out. He found little bits of school work to do before he made some lunch for him and Finn and at 2.30 Mercedes arrived, the three of them sat around drinking hot chocolate and eating some of the cookies Kurt made earlier.

They drove to rehearsal in Kurt s car singing carols and laughing Mercedes could not build up the courage to tell Kurt who she thought was sending the gifts. She did not want to burst her best friends bubble. When the arrived at the choir room every one was agreeing on what song to sing and by popular demand they had chosen to sing the 12 days of Christmas.

Brittney started them off

On the first day of Christmas,

my true love sent to me

A partridge in a pear tree.

Santana and Titan joined in

On the second day of Christmas,

my true love sent to me

Two turtle doves,

And a partridge in a pear tree.

Finn, Rachel and Puck flowed

On the third day of Christmas,

my true love sent to me

Three French hens,

Two turtle doves,

And a partridge in a pear tree.

Kurt, Mike and Quinn joined them

On the fourth day of Christmas,

my true love sent to me

Four calling birds,

Three French hens,

Two turtle doves,

And a partridge in a pear tree.

Every one jumped up and huddled by Brad who was playing the piano and sung together.

On the fifth day of Christmas,

my true love sent to me

Five golden rings,

Four calling birds, Three French hens,

Two turtle doves,

And a partridge in a pear tree.

On the sixth day of Christmas,

my true love sent to me Six geese a-laying,

Five golden rings,

Four calling birds,

Three French hens,

Two turtle doves,

And a partridge in a pear tree.

On the seventh day of Christmas,

my true love sent to me

Seven swans a-swimming,

Six geese a-laying,

Five golden rings,

Four calling birds,

Three French hens,

Two turtle doves,

And a partridge in a pear tree.

On the eighth day of Christmas,

my true love sent to me

Eight maids a-milking,

Seven swans a-swimming,

Six geese a-laying,

Five golden rings,

Four calling birds,

Three French hens,

Two turtle doves,

And a partridge in a pear tree.

On the ninth day of Christmas,

my true love sent to me

Nine ladies dancing,

Eight maids a-milking,

Seven swans a-swimming,

Six geese a-laying,

Five golden rings,

Four calling birds,

Three French hens,

Two turtle doves,

And a partridge in a pear tree.

On the tenth day of Christmas,

my true love sent to me Ten lords a-leaping,

Nine ladies dancing,

Eight maids a-milking,

Seven swans a-swimming,

Six geese a-laying,

Five golden rings,

Four calling birds,

Three French hens,

Two turtle doves,

And a partridge in a pear tree.

On the eleventh day of Christmas,

my true love sent to me Eleven pipers piping,

Ten lords a-leaping,

Nine ladies dancing,

Eight maids a-milking,

Seven swans a-swimming,

Six geese a-laying,

Five golden rings,

Four calling birds,

Three French hens,

Two turtle doves,

And a partridge in a pear tree.

On the twelfth day of Christmas,

my true love sent to me Twelve drummers drumming,

Eleven pipers piping, Ten lords a-leaping,

Nine ladies dancing, Eight maids a-milking,

Seven swans a-swimming,

Six geese a-laying,

Five golden rings,

Four calling birds,

Three French hens,

Two turtle doves,

And a partridge in a pear tree!

At the end of the song Kurt was laughing he was the funny side to the song and he thought it was ironic. Right every one breadsticks for our end of year meal Mr Shue announced. Kurt had forgotten all about the meal he highly doubted that he would be relaxing in the bath to night. They all left the school and went to bread sticks. They all got to bread sticks and found tables to sit at every one ordered there food. Kurt was sat with Finn, Mercedes, Rachel, Tina and Mike. "How you doing Kurt?" Mike asked him "I m good really good" Kurt said in response. "We thought you would be a little upset after cades told you who we thought it was" Tina said looking to Mercedes who was pulling faces at her and mike. "You guys think you know who it is why didn t you tell me" he asked Mercedes cleared her through "because I did not want to burst your bubble you re so happy boo" she said. "So you guys going to tell me?" Kurt asked them "boo we don't want to hurt you ok. But we believe it could be the jocks playing some crewel twisted joke" she said attempting to move closer to him. "ok guys thank you for letting me know, but why would they go to the expense of doing all this to get one up on me?" he asked "we don't know, but we think there up to no good" Tina said Kurt sat there in stunned silence wondering if what the guys were saying is true. There was a sudden loud chuckle and Kurt looked up to see puck fooling around with Karofsky Kurt got up and walked over to him "hello David" curt said to him "o hi Kurt you don't look very happy you ok?" David asked him "I need a favour David, some one is sending me gifts and the guys think its the jocks. Please could you find out for me" he asked David "Mmm yer I could do Kurt. Is that why your down, you don't like the gifts" David asked curiously. "No the gifts are wonderful, I love them but I got my hopes up and I don't want them to be trashed if its some kind of joke" he said fighting back the tears "ok Kurt I ll find out give me your number so I can let you know ok" Dave said handing Kurt his phone Kurt tapped in his number "thank you David and merry Christmas" Kurt said walking away. He went back over to his table and finished up his food and drink in silence he waited for Finn to decide it was home time.

Kurt got home and went straight up to bed and laid on his bead thinking to him self it could not be some sick joke it just could not be a sick joke, he lay there and he began to cry soon enough he was asleep.

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human (and really bad at spelling and grammar).  
>Only 3 left !<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry I did not up date last night my internet died so today we have two chapters.

Chapter 10

Kurt woke up feeling rough and like he had been run over by a ten tone truck, he got up went down stairs and got him self some breakfast he noticed another gift on the counter he opened it inside was a large selection of scented candles and a note. Dearest Kurt, I hope these help you de-stress, I like the Lavender and strawberry ones my self. Not long left now. X

Kurt looked at the gift on the counter he picked it up and went up to his room and put the stuff on his bead he picked up his phone he had a text it was from David. Hi Kurt spoke to some of the guys and they say it s not them. I promise you it s not them. Hope that helps David. Kurt text back Thank you David you have helped a lot. K. Kurt smiled and grabbed the strawberry and lavender candles and some of the bath stuff and ran himself a bath. He lit the candles and put on some music and lay in the bath de-stressing after an hour or so Kurt got out of the bath the person sending the stuff the candles smelt wonderful. He got dressed he took a look at his phone and saw he had another text from David. It s ok any thing else I can do to help just let me know D. Kurt smiled at his phone and went down stairs Finn was watching Christmas films and stuffing popcorn in to his mouth Kurt joined him and the wasted most of the day in front of the TV doing nothing.  
>Finn began to complain he was hungry so Kurt offered to cook him some pizza as Finn was not allow to cook after the incident with the flaming pancakes not long after they all moved in together. While the pizza was cooking Kurt looked over his text from David again he wanted to reply but did not know what to say, Kurt pored him self a diet cola and taped on his keys. so how are you? K. and sent it was after Kurt and Finn had eaten before David text back. I m good. What about u. d. Kurt smiled at his phone little less stressed out now. K. he text back a few minutes later Kurt s phone buzzed he had another text off David. I am glad you re less stressed; hope what ever is stressing you out stops soon. D. They went through the day texting each other Kurt liked the new David he had spent most of the day sitting around doing nothing but texting and watching rubbish on TV with Finn at 5 o clock Finn pointed out that they needed to leave for glee rehearsal Kurt could not wait till this concert was over he just wanted a break. He text David to tell him he had rehearsal then him and him and Finn got in the car and drove to school.<p>

Once all the members of new directions arrived the sat around chatting and Finn was ready to sing his favourite song.

Rocking around the Christmas Tree  
>at the Christmas party hop<br>Mistletoe hung where you can see  
>Ev'ry couple tries to stop<p>

Rocking around the Christmas Tree  
>Let the Christmas Spirit ring<br>Later we'll have some pumpkin pie  
>and we'll do some caroling<p>

You will get a sentimental feeling When you hear voices singing  
>"Let's be jolly; Deck the halls with boughs of holly" Rocking around the Christmas Tree<br>Have a happy holiday  
>Everyone's dancing merrily<br>In a new old fashioned way

Every one jumped up and began dancing and singing along.

Rocking around the Christmas Tree  
>Let the Christmas Spirit ring<br>Later we'll have some pumpkin pie  
>and we'll do some caroling<p>

You will get a sentimental feeling When you hear voices singing  
>"Let's be jolly; Deck the halls with boughs of holly"<br>Rocking around the Christmas Tree  
>Have a happy holiday<br>Everyone's dancing merrily  
>In a new old fashioned way<p>

"Well every one I think we are ready for the concert on Christmas day" Mr Shue said to them all then he left the choir room. "Hay boo" Mercedes said to him "you look allot happier" she said giving him a hug "I am cades. Yesterday I asked David to see if it was the jocks and he told me earlier it was not so I am hopping this guy might give me a Christmas kiss" he said swooning. "Boo can you really trust what he says to you?" she asked him "I think so" Kurt said with out an ounce of doubt in his mind and Mercedes could tell so she dropped it. Kurt and Finn left the school and went home Kurt text David but did not get a reply which made him a little bummed out.

He ate dinner and then washed the dishes while Finn wiped them then he went upstairs and lay out on his bed he started to drift off to sleep when he was woken by his phone ringing. "hello" he said "hay Kurt its David I hope you don't mind me calling you" David said it took Kurt a few seconds to realise who was on the other end David did not sound his usual happy self "of cores not David you sound different is every thing ok" Kurt asked "no, I trust you and feel like I could talk to you. My older brother came home and I told him I was gay he went nuts and hit me" Kurt gasped "my parents went mad and sent me to my room and there yelling at him now" David said "gosh David are you ok" Kurt asked "yes my eye hurts a little but I m fine" David said smiling "David this my be a little forward but would you like to go get coffee tomorrow. You can say no" Kurt said nervously "that would be lovely, Kurt would you like to meet in the lima bean at 11.30" Dave asked "yes" Kurt all but yelled at him. They said there good buys and curt did his skin routine and went to bed.

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human (and really bad at spelling and grammar).  
>Only 2 left !<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Kurt woke up thinking of his mother and how much he missed her he longed to hear her soft voice once more to feel her soft skin hugging him in a tight embrace. He dragged himself out of bed and showered and got ready for his coffee with David. then he went down stairs for his breakfast and there was a gift on the counter he had forgotten all about the gifts he smiled as he noticed the note off his dad he ate his muesli and then opened the gift a soft dark brown fur throw was revealed within and red ribbon was wrapped around it and a note.  
>Dearest Kurt, I hope this keeps you cold on long winter nights, I only hope that one day I can. X<p>

Kurt took the throw upstarts and smuggled under it for a bit but he had to go to meet David. Kurt got to the lima been and David was waiting for him Kurt gasped when he saw the purple burse around David s eye, he ran over to him "oh god David are you ok" Kurt said touching David s arm "Kurt I m fine sit down and tell me what coffee you want I'll get it" David said pulling out a chair for Kurt "thank you I ll have a half fat Carmel mocha thank you" Kurt said smiling at him and David walked off and came back later with two coffees. "Thank you" Kurt said "its ok, Kurt stop looking at my eye it s not that bad" David said flashing him a smile "so how are you?" David asked Kurt "I'm good no rehearsal to day thank god. Mr. Shue is giving us a break. What about you David?" "yer I m good my parents told my brother that he either had to like it or leave" David said sipping his coffee "wow what did he do" Kurt said "nothing went up to his room and sulked like a little child. Then this morning he apologised" David said grinning. They sat there for ages talking and laughing.

"I'm hungry now" David said to Kurt "you sound just like Finn, before I left I had to make him some sandwiches because he is not allow to us the kitchen after the flaming pancake incident" Kurt said and David started laughed "your going to have to explain that one" David said "when we all moved in together he tried to make pancakes, and he tried to make crepe suzette but some how we ended up with flaming batter being flung around the kitchen, and dad forbid him from cooking ever" Kurt said davit was laughing Kurt took one look at him and started laughing to. "you look so cute when you laugh" David said "do you want to go get some food" David asked him "that sounds good" Kurt said placing his hand on David s "breadsticks ok?" he asked Kurt. Kurt nodded a little taken back by how brave David was being out with Kurt the out and proud gay Kurt did not know if David s friends knew that he was gay but he was going to breadsticks with David on a sort of date. They both got up and walked out "are we taking your truck or my car" Kurt said looking around for David s truck "my truck is being repaired so it will have to take your car" David said the both got in the car and the radio came on they both sang along to christmas songs Kurt did not know how good David was at singing until now.

They arrived at breadsticks "you know you have a wonderful voice David" Kurt said. "thank you Kurt so do you, your so talented" David said they both went in and ordered food they sat in breadsticks talking and eating. Kurt was enjoying himself after they had eaten they decided to go for a walk for a bit and despite being cold Kurt felt warm and happy he had not realised how much he and David had in common. When Kurt got back to his car he offered davit a lift home and David said yes with carful navigation Kurt made it to David s. "Well David I have had such a nice day" Kurt said "me to Kurt" davit said placing his hand on Kurt's. Kurt could feel a warmth running through his body it was like little electrical pulses running through him, they sat there for minutes just taking in the warmth David leaned over and kissed Kurt. David pulled back when he realised Kurt was not kissing him back. "I m sorry I should not have kissed you" David said "look David it was nice I wanted it I want you but, I have to talk to my dad because if anything happens between us which I really want he will need to know and he will want to make sure that you aren t going to hurt me again" Kurt said David nodded "Please understand I want this more than you know. I will go home and talk with him, will you come to the concert tomorrow, please" Kurt asked in a soft voice "yes curt of cores I will be there" David said touching Kurt s cheek gently "you really did not mind me kissing you again?" he asked Kurt in response Kurt s lips were on davit s. David thought he could here little moans combing from Kurt. "I will see you tomorrow" David said before he left the car and went in his house then Kurt drove home. When he got in he could see carol busy in the kitchen making dinner "hi carol is dad home?" he asked nervously.

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human (and really bad at spelling and grammar).  
>Only 1 more left every one, I m so excited hope you are to! <p>


	12. Chapter 12

I would like to thank every one for reading this story, thank you for all the reviews. I hope you all have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year or as we say in Wales Nadolig Llawen a Blwyddyn Newydd Dda. Love Tiger x

Chapter 12

Kurt went in to the den and sat on the chair next to his dad "hay sport what have you been up to?" Burt said to Kurt "I have not done much today, I met up with some one I m not so sure you would not like dad." Kurt said rather nervously "son pleas don t hide things form me, you know you can talk to me" Burt said "ok dad I have spent the day with David Karofsky. before you yell and threaten to go get your shot gun I need you to know he is different he has changed" Kurt said but Burt stopped him "son David came in to the shop yesterday and we got to talking, he told me every thing he also told me how much he likes you, and I pointed out that if he ever hurt you again I would happy use my shot gun on him. So if it s what you want sport then its ok with me" Burt said Kurt sat there open mouthed and in shock. "He went to see you" Kurt said and Burt nodded to his son "and you re ok with me and him" Kurt said again "yes I am after I talked with him. Now go help carol in the kitchen" Burt said. Kurt walked toward the kitchen and text David. You talked to my dad, how sweet, thank you. K x. Kurt went in to the kitchen and helped carol get dinner ready his phone buzzed it was a reply from David. Its ok my parents want to meet you. They saw us in the car :) D x.  
>After dinner Kurt and Finn clean up and went to bed, he lay there thinking and he decide to text David. Night David x. he fell asleep before he got a reply.<p>

Finn burst in to Kurt s room and started bouncing on Kurt s bed "wake up its christmas" he shouted "god Finn your not six any more" a sleepy Kurt said "come on grumpy lets go wake mom and dad up" Finn said getting of Kurt s bed and dragging him away to there parents room and before Kurt knew he was being bounced on his parents bed. "Good morning boys Carol said her and Burt looked up at them and smiled. They opened there presents and ate breakfast then the boys went up stairs to get ready for the carol concert. Kurt checked his phone he had two messages on his phone both off davit one from last night. Night Kurt x. One from this morning. Good morning, merry Christmas, see you later. D x.  
>Kurt smiled as he pulled on his cloths he put on his bow tie, bow tie and his Brooch. He was going to tell the person sending him stuff thank you but he was sort of with some one. He grabbed his phone and text David back. Looking forward to it. K x. then he text every one in glee club merry christmas. He went down stairs "this was just pushed through the letter box for you Kurt" his dad said handing him a card. He opened it and it read.<p>

Dearest Kurt, and on the 12th day I will revel my self, I will see you at the carol service you wont be able to miss me, your admire. x. Kurt put it on the side and they all got in the car and went to the school. the glee club were wanting back stage "we have not got enough time to do the last song I am afraid" Mr Shue said to them and then they were ready, they all went on stage and sang there best, by the end the concert every one cheered and the glee club went to sit in the audience while Principal Figgins made some announcements while finny, Puck, Artie, Mike and Rory diaper. "we have a very special treat for you all now, so I give you" he paused and looked at the card he held in front of him "Kurt s 12th gift" he walked off stage and the curtains were pulled back to revel David in a royal blue suit with a red bow tie that was the same as Kurt's.  
>On the stage with him were the boys from the glee club they began to play music and davit started to sing.<p>

I don't want a lot for Christmas  
>There's just one thing I need<br>I don't care about the presents  
>Underneath the Christmas tree<br>I just want you for my own  
>More than you could ever know<br>Make my wish come true  
>All I want for Christmas is...<br>You

I don't want a lot for Christmas  
>There's just one thing I need<br>I don't care about the presents  
>Underneath the Christmas tree<br>I don't need to hang my stocking  
>There upon the fireplace<br>Santa Claus won't make me happy  
>With a toy on Christmas day<br>I just want you for my own  
>More than you could ever know<br>Make my wish come true  
>All I want for Christmas is you<br>You baby

the rest of the guys joined in with David.

I won't ask for much this Christmas  
>I don't even wish for snow<br>I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
>Underneath the mistletoe<br>I won't make a list and send it  
>To the North Pole for Saint Nick<br>I won't even stay awake to  
>Hear those magic reindeers click<br>'Cause I just want you here tonight  
>Holding on to me so tight<br>What more can I do  
>Baby all I want for Christmas is you<br>Ooh baby  
>All the lights are shining<br>So brightly everywhere  
>And the sound of children's<br>Laughter fills the air  
>And everyone is singing<br>I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
>Santa won't you bring me the one I really need<br>Won't you please bring my baby to me...

Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
>This is all I'm asking for<br>I just want to see my baby  
>Standing right outside my door<br>Oh I just want you for my own  
>More than you could ever know<br>Make my wish come true  
>Baby all I want for Christmas is...<br>You

He pointed at Kurt.

Kurt was shocked he sat there in stunned silence as every one applauded the he saw davit walk off stage he got up out and ran after him. He saw David walking down the corridor he ran after him "David stop" Kurt yelled David turned around and saw Kurt running toward him Kurt stopped in front of him "it was you" Kurt said "yes I m so sorry I upset you" davit said "Why would you think you have upset me?" Kurt asked reaching out to touch David "your crying a little" David said wiping some tears from Kurt s eyes "I m not sad. There happy tears. David what you have done is amazing but you did not have to do it" Kurt said "all you had to do to win my hart was show me the real you he finished off. "I know that now Kurt" David said "just one question, who did you manage it?" Kurt said "I had a lot of help from Finn who has know for about three months. When he told me about you and Blaine I was happy sounds wrong I know but then there was a chance we could be more than friends, which is what I wanted at first but know I want you to be my boyfriend. So what do you say?" "wow David you have gone to so much trouble" Kurt said "it was no trouble" David responded "Your boyfriend, sounds nice" Kurt said smiling coyly "is that a yes" David said holding Kurt s hands "yes" Kurt wisped and David swept him up in his arms and they kissed. "Don t expect the same next year" David said to Kurt as the walked hand in hand down the hall.

The end.  
>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human (and really bad at spelling and grammar).  
>Well maybe not I am thinking about writing an epilogue in the new year.<p> 


	13. 12 days of Christmas epilogue

12 days of Christmas epilogue.

Sorry this has taken so long but here is the epilogue you have all been waiting for, thanks for your patients. Hugs and love tiger I have to thank Rosie502 for having a look at over my work, You help was greatly appreciated.

/\_/\  
>('.')<p>

Kurt and Dave sat in Kurt's car heading toward school for graduation. Both of them excited and a little nervous. They stopped at a set of lights and Dave put his hand on Kurt's knee "We made it." Dave said to Kurt, flashing him a little smile. "Yes we did honey, and we will make it through college together and through the rest of our lives." Said Kurt, pulling out and heading towards the school.

All of the glee club was getting ready for graduation in the choir room, Kurt and Mercedes were giggling about something "Hey what are you two so happy about?" asked Dave before he sat next to them. "Oh nothing, just girl talk" Answered Mercedes, "Why do you look so down honey?" Kurt asked. Dave sighed, "Nothing just going to miss every one. This year has been so hard but it was worth it. Coming out was not fun but these guys have made it better for me... and for us." He said the last part taking Kurt's hand. Dave sat there for a bit, as every thanked him, and a few of the girls hugged him. Kurt wiped tears from his eyes. "That was so sweet, I love you David." Said Kurt, placing a kiss on Dave's cheek.  
>Everyone went back to getting ready, and Kurt buffed his broach, smiling at it; It had become one of his most treasured possessions. He remembered getting the gifts, how exciting it had been, and how thrilled he had been that Dave who had sent them. His David was a romantic. His David.. that felt so right! His David! They were meant to be together, for the rest of their lives, and he could not wait to go to New York so they could have their own apartment. Granted, they would be sharing with Finn and Rachel, but they would have their own room where they would have privacy and there would be no stupid rules about keeping doors open.<br>Kurt came back to reality when Dave moved from his side and went to fumble in his bag he came back to Kurt, and stood in front of him. Kurt could tell Dave was nervous, as he was rubbing his neck and fidgeting. "What's wrong babe?" Kurt asked. "Nervous." He replied "Come here" Said Kurt, pulling Dave down towards him, so he could kiss him. Dave was on his knees, as he reached in to his pocket and pulled out a small box. God he was so nervous! He thought about the past months, and how right things had been between them. They were natural together. Two pieces of the same puzzle. "Kurt Hummel, I love you with all my heart, and I cannot imagine my life without you. So will you do me the greatest honour in becoming my husband?" Dave asked, and all of a sudden, the room fell quiet. Kurt sat there in total shock. It took him a few minutes to respond, which made the butterfly's in David's stomach worse. Dave opened the box, and inside was a silver ring, with three small diamonds in it. Kurt cleared his throat. "Wow, David, wow…..I…..yes!" Exclaimed Kurt, throwing himself off his seat, and on to Dave. Dave put the ring on Kurt's finger. "I love you." Dave said, kissing Kurt with every ounce of passion he possessed.

The both waited in their seats. Luckily they had been seated together. Dave was called up, and his parents, older sister and grand parents were there cheering him on. And so was Kurt. When Kurt's turn came, he had his dad, Carol, and Finn cheering him on as Dave waited the other side of the stage cheering and clapping. When Kurt reached Dave they hugged "I love my fiancée." Kurt said, kissing Dave.

A/N:  
>• Again I would like to than Rosie502 for proofreading this epilogue<p>

• So here ends the story, but I am debating whether or not to write a sequel... what do you think?

• Also comments are very appreciated.

Hugs and love to all who read this.


End file.
